


Sunset Aura

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gem Fusion, M/M, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: Kairi had a family. She never thought she would have one, but she was glad that from all families in the world...She had this one.





	1. Chapter 1

Kairi had a family. It wasn’t big. In fact, it was pretty small. She had a single parent and a brother she loved very much. Her brother and her were what you could call ‘normal’. At least, that’s how they described them in comparison to their dad.

Long ago, there had been a war...their father had taught them. A Gem War, between the Great Diamond Authority and a group of rebel gems. After a long arduous fight, many gems shattered, and many eons of conflict…the war ended. All thanks to a hybrid child. A creature made out of love from a gem and a human. His sole presence was enough to move the diamonds into abandoning Earth, leaving the ‘different’ gems behind to help the humans.

“What kind of different?” Kairi always asked after her father had tucked her into sleep.

“Many types of different,” was his answer. He always sat by the edge of her bed, never leaving until she was sound asleep. “Gems that wanted to do more than what they were told. Gems that wanted to love. Even gems that were just...created different.”

“You stayed because you were different?” she would ask.

“Yes,” his father would reply. His smile was gentle behind bi-colored eyes. “I wanted to create a new life. As someone who could love, and as someone who could be free.”

“Was it worth?” she asked. Her father raised an eyebrow, amused. “Leaving your home? Weren’t you lonely?”

“It was worth every second,” he replied, his smile was gentle as he tucked away a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She giggled. “And I wasn’t lonely. Many of my friends stayed too.”

“Why did you stay?”

“You ask a lot of silly questions,” her father laughed. “You just don’t want to go to sleep, do you?”

She let out a mischievous laugh, covering her head with the covers.

“I’m just curious!” she said. “I love that story.”

“Yeah,” he would smile. It was a strange smile, not quite directed at Kairi, but at something else. Far beyond whatever she could understand when she was so little. “Me too.”

Her father was a gem. He was different.

Kairi’s father was considered a special kind of ‘different’ because even other ‘different’ gems thought of him as such. Why though? Kairi wasn’t sure…

She had heard the older gems call him ‘_Sunset Aura’_. But every time they did, he would laugh.

“That’s a very long name, isn’t it, Ruby?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry. Old habits die hard, Yozora!”

Some gems opted to chose new names. It was kind of hard to keep track when all gems were called the same. But the fact that her father had picked a new one, seemed to make others talk.

Was it perhaps because he decided to adopt her?

Axel always told her she was also ‘different’. But she couldn’t understand what those words meant. Every time she saw herself in the mirror, she just saw ‘Kairi’. Red hair like her brother’s, and a gem in her chest just like her father’s.

_Well_, perhaps a different shade…You couldn’t be picky when none of them were related by blood.

Did gems have blood?

She knew she knew little. Axel definitely had the entirety of the Gem War story memorized. She couldn’t even remember what her gem was called half the time. Yozora said it didn’t matter, though.

“You’re Kairi,” he’d say. “No matter what gem you carry.”

It was reassuring, in a strange way.

Uh…what was the name again? She thinks it’s a Quartz…but she’d have to ask Axel again to be sure. She didn’t want though. He always made fun of her for forgetting.

She loved her family, she truly did. But Axel sometimes pushed it. If there was a reason why she loved her family so much, it was definitely her father. He always smiled and seemed to have the right answer for everything. Brave and strong. He opened the mayo jar without sweating and punched a bear in the face when Kairi got lost in the woods. She wanted to be just like him when she grew up.

That’s why, when a new strange kind of Gem came to invade Earth…Kairi had trusted her father could handle it. He always did. A crown emblem on his chest, he was part of the ancient Kingdom Gems that defended Earth from the diamonds long ago.

It was only after seeing him get ‘poofed’ that Kairi first felt a wave of pure terror inside of her. She remembers crying, running towards her father’s gems to try and save him from the evil gem that was trying to hurt him. On instinct, a flow of empathic energy escaped her body, hurting the gems that were too near.

However, it didn’t seem to phase the new gem all that much. Maybe because Kairi’s powers were far too weak. She never had a real reason to use them, after all.

“A Rose Quartz,” the gem said, eye glimmering as she stared at Kairi’s chest gem. “How _rare_.”

“Don’t touch her!” Axel screamed. She tried to tell him to get back, but it was too late.

The gem knocked her out, as she desperately held onto the gems Yozora had left behind.

When she woke up, she was lone. In a place, she didn’t know, surrounded by things she had never seen before.

She was scared.

“Dad!” was the first thing she cried. Through trembles and shakes, she got up from her cell. “Dad…”

She took a step forward, staring at the wall of energy. Not wanting to be alone, she reached out without caring to think about what it was. Thankfully, her hand just phased through.

‘_I have to find dad…_’ she thought, exiting the weird cell from where she was.

After wandering through the halls, in one of the cells, she found someone. Another gem, one she hadn’t met before. He seemed alone, curled up in place, shaking as if he were cold. Kairi kneeled so she could see him in the eye.

“Are you okay?” she asked. He seemed startled, jumping back a bit to her voice.

He punched the wall, which made Kairi flinch.

“Just what I needed…” he murmured. “Why did _you_ have to find me…”

“That’s not very nice,” she replied. “Dad says-”

“You have to be kind if you want friends, _yes I know_,” the gem groaned.

“You know my dad?” she asked, suddenly her eyes brimming with cheerfulness. “I’m searching for him! Do you know where he is?!”

“Ye-es, I mean, no…I mea-…” the gem groaned.

“Would you help me find him?”

The gem frowned.

“I’d love to, but I have to find Sora first-,” he began.

“Is he your friend? I’ll help you find him!” she said, smiling brightly. “But if I do, you have to promise to help me find my dad!”

“Ah, sure, sure,” the gem replied very dismissively. Kairi had the strange feeling he was not paying attention to her. He seemed far too preoccupied for his friend. “I really need to find him! He must be so scared!”

Kairi could understand. She was scared herself, but now that she had company it was a bit easier. Without worrying one bit, she helped the gem pass through the barrier.

“Name’s Kairi, and you?” she asked.

“Eh? Call me Riku,” he said. Kairi noted with a bit of delight that they were quite the same height. She was so used to being around way too tall men that this came as a refreshing surprise. “Come on! We need to find Sora!”

A song.

It was a familiar one. Kairi could have sworn she had heard the melody somewhere else – even if the voice was odd -. Her eyes turned to Riku, who was staring at the ceiling with so much worry it was starting to spread through her.

“That’s him…He must be terrified…”

“It’s alright!” Kairi said, taking Riku’s hand. A warm smile spread through her face. “We’ll find him! I promise!”

“Thanks, Kairi,” Riku said.

Something inside his eyes shone. Kairi felt her heart being pulled as if it recognized something she couldn’t quite see. She squeezed his hand tighter, safety washing over her despite how scared she was.

They walked through the halls, calling time and time again for ‘Sora’.

“He stopped signing…” Riku said after a while when the inside of the strange place had gone quiet. “I don’t know which way to go…”

“Well, you can go that way, and I’ll go this way,” Kairi said, offering her help. “That way, one of us has to find him.”

Riku nodded.

Kairi ran through the halls, and suddenly the song started again. This time, it was clearer. She closed her eyes and followed it. It was such a gentle and sweet tune. It made her feel homesick, already missing her dad.

The song stopped. Kairi opened her eyes to find the gem trying to force his way out through brute force. He rammed his body against the wall, but it did nothing more than distort his physical form.

The desperation was clear in his eyes, as he kept pushing and pushing.

“Riku!” he cried so loud it hurt Kairi’s ear. “Riku! Please! Riku!”

The gem dropped to his knees, with eyes glossy. Almost ready to cry. Kairi quickly ran towards him.

“Please don’t cry!” she said, reaching the cell the gem was in. “You must be Sora, right?”

“Kairi…” the gem said. “You escaped? How-?”

“Let me help you out,” she said, stepping inside the cell. “Riku is searching for yo-”

“Riku!” Sora cried as soon as he stepped out of the cell.

“Sora!” a voice from the other side of the hall came.

“He’s there!” Kairi had never heard someone cry in such a happy tone, it made her chest feel tight. Sora grabbed her arm and ran through the halls as fast as he could. After which, she felt dizzy.

They met.

“Sora!”

“Riku!”

They hugged. A warm teddy-bear hug. Filled with so much care for each other, that any worry to ever cross the other’s mind melted away. Riku’s hands were wrapped around Sora’s neck, bringing them so close, Kairi thought they were never going to let go of the other.

“You idiot,” Riku was the first to speak. He separated ever so slightly to stare at Sora’s eyes. “You’re crying again.”

“I-I’m…no-not…” Sora said through sobs, his hands gripping tightly unto Riku’s shoulders. “I was so scared…”

“I know,” Riku replied.

“I thought I lost you again!” Sora said, bringing their foreheads to touch each other. “You! Big dummy!”

Lips pressed against Sora’s eyes, kissing away the tears that had been spilling.

“I’m sorry,” Riku said. “Are you okay?”

Sora nodded through sniffles and laughter. His hands went to grab the sides of Riku’s head, kissing his forehead to soothe the ache they both felt for being away from the other.

“How about you?”

“Does it matter?” Riku asked with a breathless laugh.

“It does to me,” Sora answered, hands tracing through the small dents of Riku’s face. His smile, his tears, his everything.

Sora then hummed out the song he had been singing. Nose rubbing against Riku’s, who then began to hum in unison.

Just when their voices were united, did Kairi finally recognize the song.

_Dearly Beloved. _

The lullaby Yozora sang to her-

Riku then just laughed, drowning the sweet melody. He grabbed Sora by the waist, raising him to the air. Sora’s laugh came easy behind, as Riku twirled them around in the air.

A glow. Infinite glow, that which Kairi had never seen before. So bright and pure, filled with that _song_ she knew so well.

“-Dad!” Kairi cried as soon as Yozora was before her.

“There you are, squirt,” Yozora replied, opening up his arms. Kairi quickly jumped to them, feeling so unbelievably happy she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

“You’re a fusion?” she asked.

“Sorry you had to meet us like this,” Yozora replied, an apologetic look on his face. “It wasn’t exactly the plan…”

“Did they like me?” Kairi asked. “Sora and Riku, I mean…”

A hand went to grab her chin, carefully and lovingly.

“Kairi, our precious princess of light,” Yozora said. “We already love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me how you met,” Kairi asked when she was in bed. Yozora was tucking her in, and a bedtime story was what followed.

“How I met who?” he asked in return.

“Sora and Riku,” Kairi insisted. “How did they meet?”

“It’s a long story,” Yozora replied.

“Please?”

Yozora sighed. If he was weak against one thing, it was Kairi’s puppy eyes.

“I guess it wouldn’t harm…”

* * *

About eight thousand three hundred years ago, the Earth was a new colony. Assigned to protect Blue Diamond, were three Topaz, five Jaspers and three Ruby guards.

“Has the Spinel come out yet?” Blue diamond asked.

“Yes, my Diamond,” her Pearl replied. “But I’m afraid he’s…small.”

“What do you _mean_ small?” Blue Diamond asked, rage in her voice.

“The resources on Earth seemed to have altered his form,” Blue Pearl replied. “But other than that, he seems okay.”

“Give him limb enhancers. Perhaps he could entertain the Sapphires.”

Spinels were a curious type of gem. They were high ranked gems, that served the purpose of entertain and be-friend gems of their own and higher status. But there was something different about the one who had sprouted on Earth.

Not only was he small, probably a bit smaller than common Rubies, but he was also…defective.

The Ruby assigned to Blue Diamond - the one with her gem placed on his back – had noticed how often he got into trouble. Always trying to talk and be friends with the Pearls and Peridots, even going as far as claiming he had tons of friends, instead of the one he was supposed to be loyal to. In fact, the Ruby had never heard the Spinel call his Sapphire his “best friend”.

He was different, that much could the Ruby tell.

He was friendly towards everyone he encountered.

Even the Ruby himself.

“Wanna play?” the Blue Spinel asked. The gem in his chest gleaming bright, as the Ruby didn’t look away from the fixed spot he was ordered to.

“I’m on duty,” he replied.

“It doesn’t seem like a lot of fun,” Spinel replied, sitting on the ground to stare at the Ruby. “Are you having fun?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Ruby replied. “It’s my duty.”

“It’s boring,” the Spinel said again. “Don’t you wanna play with me?”

“Why don’t you go bother the Pearls?” Ruby snapped.

Just as he said that the Spinel’s smile fell. Ruby had never seen him without a smile. The sight alone made him feel bad. Wrong even. He had guessed that, no matter what he said, the Spinel would continue to smile.

“You’re right, I should be-…” the Spinel got up, looking away from the Ruby. “-…I won’t bother you again. I’m sorry.”

“W-wait!” he called, taking the Spinel’s hand in his. “…One game…Can’t harm anyone, right?”

The smile in the Spinel’s mouth returned.

“Yes!” without warning, the Spinel launched himself towards the Ruby. The feeling was so comfortable and warm he didn’t feel like letting go. “Come on!”

The played in halls. From swords to tag, until the Ruby couldn’t stop laughing. He realized that the Spinel was very fun to be around. Always making his best efforts to make everyone around him feel comfortable, always smiling and worrying over him.

Deep down, the Ruby knew he was different than the rest. While the other Rubies protected Blue Diamond because they genuinely wanted to do so, he was…just following order. Never had he actually wanted to fulfill his duties, but the other option was getting shattered. So, he complied without much thinking.

“You know, Ruby…” the Spinel said. “I think you’re my best friend!”

It was forbidden. The Spinel should only say those words to his Sapphire. The one he was assigned to. He should tell him to stop. To go back and pretend this never happened. That he had to listen to his Sapphire so he didn’t get in trouble.

But he couldn’t.

“You’re my best friend too, Spinel,” he replied.

The blush that spread through the Spinel’s face was enough to make the Ruby forget everything in the world. Forget of ‘should-be’s and duty. Forget about all the codes and rules he had strictly followed for his entire life.

All that mattered, was protecting the smile of the Spinel before him.

With hands clasped together, they touched foreheads. And that’s when first feeling of completion ever entered their hearts.

“This is unacceptable!” Blue Diamond said when she found out.

Spinel was hiding behind the Ruby.

“Your Sapphire kept giving reports of you being defective, but I didn’t want to believe it,” she continued.

“Don’t hurt him,” Ruby said quickly. “It’s all my fault! Just don’t-!”

“You’ll be shattered,” Blue Diamond said, voice low and cruel. Fear began growing in the Spinel’s gem. “And Spinel will be Rejuvenated.”

“So be it,” the Ruby replied.

But it never went through. At hearing such fate awaited them, the Spinel took Ruby’s hand on his and ran away. Through guards, defeating jaspers, just to have a chance to jump out of the floating base and unto Earth.

“Are you crazy!?” the Ruby asked. “We need to get you back up!”

“No! They’re gonna shatter you!” Spinel replied, face full of anguish as she held unto Ruby’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter! There’s tons of me!”

“But only you are my best friend…”

The little hiccupping sobs that escaped Spinel made Ruby cool down. He kneeled by his friend’s side, helping him up.

“We should find a place to hide,” the Ruby said.

As months passed, they realized blending with humans wasn’t so difficult. But the names “Spinel” and “Ruby” were confusing to use in a place like that. So, one day they changed their names. A signal for their new life on Earth.

“Sora” to represent the sky they loved to stare at so much.

“Riku” to represent the land that had allowed them to exist as one.

And “Yozora” the combination of their powers. Their love, for each other and the world.

* * *

“This is my new favorite bedtime story,” Kairi proclaimed with a smile.

Yozora smiled.

“It’s my favorite too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little extra story of sorts, bcs i really liked the idea od sora being a defective spinel and riku being a ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> I just /had/ to get this out of my system you have no idea how much this was going to EAT ME UP if i didn't write it. 
> 
> Its a bit weird, a bitch chunky and not perfect, but HEY I JUST NEED SORA AND RIKU FUSION BEING KAIRIS DAD IM SORRY


End file.
